Max's Misery Business
by wingsoverthewater
Summary: Max sees Fang kissing Lissa. What will happen? Eventual Fax. UPDATE: Okay, I just read over this, and I realize that it sucks. PLEASE DONT JUDGE MY WRITING BY THIS PIECE. PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS PIECE. I'm keeping it up JUST for records sake.
1. Chapter 1: Misery Business

**MISERY BUSINESS**

**by wingsoverthewater**

**This is my first fanfic! Hope ya like it. No flames please.**

**Note: The Voice is in bold, Angel's thoughts are underlined, and Max's thoughts are italicized.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Misery Business by Paramore, Paramore on its own, or Maximum Ride. But when I get rich and famous that might change:D**

[Max/3rd person POV

As soon as she heard the bell ring, Max marched out of her Foreign Language (Spanish) class and over to her locker. She violently shoved the books she'd need for homework into her camo JanSport messenger bag, threw her backpack over her shoulder, and stormed out of the school. Max stomped her way over the school's artificially green lawn, across the street, over the wood picket fence, and into the field where she was to meet the rest of the flock after school. As soon as she saw Fang, Ig, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel approaching her, Max made sure no one other than them was watching and jumped into the air, thrusting her tan speckled wings down as hard as she could to get into the air properly. Then Max sprint-flew to Anne's house.

Instead of coming through the door, Max landed at a run on the bit of roof underneath her bedroom window. She sat here sometimes at night when she needed to think, and when the flock went out (flying), this was their runway takeoff point. But Max wanted someplace more private now.

She folded her wings in, hamped the windowsill up and slid in, then dragged her bag in. After she and her bag were inside, she slammed the sill down and locked the window closed, fuming. Flying usually helped when she was mad, but this time it didn't. Probably because Max had never been so angry before, not even when Iggy had shredded her favorite, only non-Goodwill pair of pants for an extra long bomb fuse and blown them up.

Max grabbed her iPod and a few candy bars, then locked her door and threw herself onto her bed. She looked at her surroundings. A white wooden farm-style bed, dresser, and armoire. French blue painted walls. A white wooden desk with a MacBook. A walk-in closet. Purple-and-cream colored sheets on the bed. The simple, settled environment made her even more frustrated. Max dragged off her awful white blouse, blue plaid tie and pleated skirt, knee socks, and ugly brown loafers. She dug furiously in the armoire, finally finding a pair of jeans, black t-shirt, and crimson sweatshirt. Max pulled everything on, put on some black Converse, and went back to the window. She shoved her iPod and candy into her pocket, climbed out the window, and after slamming the windowsill down, jumped off the roof and flew away.

Max landed on the soft dirt underneath a huge maple tree. It was her thinking tree. Max had the feeling that nobody knew about it. She climbed up with ease to one of the highest branches and curled against the trunk. _Tree trunks and music are the only solid, stalwart things in my life now,_ she thought. Fang had been one of those solid, never-variegating things, but what had just happened that day changed that. Changed everything. Max's mind involuntarily drifted back to that moment...

[flashback

Max trotted out of History II, carrying two huge hardcover textbooks, a binder, a notebook, and a pencil bag. Everyone else was groaning and stumbling under Mr. Felis's huge load of books and homework, but then again, they weren't designed to save the world. Heading towards her locker to get her English stuff, Max saw a few bimbo cheerleaders. For once, they weren't talking loudly about something along the lines of _Like, I can't believe so-and-so's wearing so-and-so brand shoes... _Instead of discussing other girls' sense of fashion, they were pointing into a classroom, whispering. Curiosity killed the cat, right? But satisfaction brought him back...Max looked in.

A red-haired girl stood with her back to them. Her skirt was so short, it was hard to believe she could walk without showing off her underwear. She also wore a tube top and heels the length and thickness of new pencils. Altogether, the girl looked like a prostitute. But there was more. She was kissing someone. A someone with olive-tan skin, black hair, wearing all black clothes. A someone who Max had talked to while sitting in dog crates, a someone who Max had seen eating roast rabbit, a someone who Max had always known, always trusted.

Max let out a tiny gasp. "Fang..."

[end flashback

She had stumbled through the day til in the middle of Spanish class, Max realized that it was real. She had seen Fang kissing some whore girl. How she hated him for it! But the thing that bugged Max most was...she didn't know why she was so shocked. Why she was so angry. Fang was allowed to have any girl he wanted. What did she care if he picked a prostitute? That was what she didn't get- why she cared so much. Max curled herself tighter against the tree trunk and pulled out a 100 Grand bar. She ripped it open with a vengeance, then stuck it in her mouth as she groped for her iPod. When Max's hand met her Mini, she pulled it out of her pocket, put the earbuds in her ears, and turned the machine on. She set her Pod on shuffle. The first song that came up was Misery Business, by Paramore. Max sang along, her voice high and sweet, like a bird...go figure. As she sang, she realized the song fit her perfectly.

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

_  
I waited eight long months, she finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would._

_Cause god it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good._

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right._

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would._

_Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.  
I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would._

_Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good. _

The song was over. But Max still didn't know why she was angry. Just when she most didn't need it, the Voice chimed in.

**It's because you love him. And it makes you unhappy to see him with such a...such an inappropriate girl. A girl so unalike you. You're angry...because it's not you. You feel you've failed.**

Max could have screamed. _Voice! Shut up!_ Just as she thought that, Max realized the Voice was right.

**That's because I'm always right. Haven't you figured that out, Max? **Since the Voice never gave a trace of emotion, Max could have been imagining the cheerfully arrogant tone. Or not.

Max sighed. The Voice's insight had struck a chord. A chord she hated to hear. Max wanted to stay in her tree forever. But she was the Flock's leader, she had to be strong. So Max got to her feet, jumped off the tree limb, and flew back to Anne's house.

Back at Anne's, Max flopped back on her bed, pulling out her Math homework to keep her mind occupied. On her fourth problem, there was a knock at the door. "Max?", called Angel's small voice.

"Come in, Angel." Max said. Angel came in, her skinny little arms folded tensely against her tiny body. "Are you okay, Max?"

Max smiled in spite of herself. Angel was just so sweet. "Other than the burdens of ugly, plaid uniforms; geometry homework, and saving the world, I'm pretty good. Thanks for asking." Max was unwilling to burden Angel with her problems.

Angel looked unsatisfied. "Are you sure? You seem..."

"Troubled? Stressed? Well, plaid, pi, and vicious Erasers tracking you does that." Max sighed.

Angel frowned. "If you say so..."

Then Max heard Angel's voice in her head.

Oh. That's what's bugging you? Fang was KISSING some girl? Eeew.

Max shook her head. _Angel, please. Out of my head._

_Fine. Oh, what does "whore" mean?_

_Never mind. Forget it._

Fine...

Angel trotted out of the room looking disgruntled. Great. I think she's planning something.

**haha! Small cliffie. **

**Note: I will try to update as soon as possible! I'm on break now so it won't be as hard.**  



	2. Chapter 2: I Won't Be There

**Max's Misery Business**

**Chapter 2: I Won't Be There**

**Note: Lots of angst and slight OOC.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Maximum Ride. Nor do I ownI Won't Be There by Simple Plan. Also, please don't flame.**

As Angel shut the door, Max crumpled back onto her bed and shoved her face in her pillow to hide the fact that she was almost crying. Great, now Angel was mad at her too. _I can't do anything right, she thought. Maybe that's why Fang wants Lissa instead of me. Because she's perfect. I'm not._

Someone knocked on the door, again. "Who is it?" Max called, her voice cracking.

"It's me, Nudge. And Ig's here too. Can we come in, cuz Angel said you snapped at her, but in your head, and then we got kinda worried about you and- Mmmph!" It sounded as if Iggy had put something in her mouth.

"Ew! Iggy! I don't want your socks in my mouth. Peh! That's gross!"

"Then shut it. Can't you hear that Max isn't in the mood for talk?" Iggy couldn't even see her. How the heck did he always know how she felt? If it had been just Iggy, she might have let them in. But Nudge couldn't see her cry. I was Maximum Ride. The girl who was built to save the world. Their leader. The grown-up figure. Max couldn't crush that image.

"Nudge, Ig, I need some me time. Maybe later?" Max said, reaching the very bottom of her well of leaderly patience.

"But Max? Why not? Are you okay? Why notttt?" Nudge whined.

Max exploded. That day, everything, was just too much. "NUDGE! Leave! Me! Alone! Just go away, stupid. Leave me be! What part of that does everyone not get?"

Max instantly regretted it. She heard Nudge sniffle, heard her start to cry. Then her footsteps, running down the hall. A door slammed. Then Iggy's voice:

"Goddamn, Max! What's your problem today? You got Angel pissed off, and now you made Nudge cry. Again, what is your problem? ...Actually, I don't care. Shove it up your stuck-up ass, Max."

Then Iggy stomped down the hall, and Max heard him tap on Nudge's door, mumbling something to Nudge.

Max shoved her face in her pillow, pulled her blanket over her head, and screamed. Today was just too much. It was all Fang's fault. Now everyone, save Gazzy, was mad at her...Scratch that, Max had made Angel mad, so it would definitely make Gazzy mad too. If everyone was mad at her, they most certainly wouldn't listen to her. She had been planning to leave Anne's soon, but no one would come with her at this state. And Max didn't want to go back to the School. If the rest of the Flock did...whatever. This wasn't her fault.

That made up Max's mind. She decided she had to leave. The Flock hated her, she had no reason to stay here. They would never help her now. Max pulled her big backpack out from under her bed. She packed two pairs of extra jeans, three extra sweatshirts, and two extra t-shirts. Socks and underwear. Her combat boots. Her iPod. Her MacBook. Matches. Blankets. Then she went downstairs, raiding Anne's supply of canned soup, beans, and meats. Max took a water filter, vitamins (living with Anne had given her that habit); bananas, apples, and oranges; hot dogs, hamburgers, a loaf of bread. She took the huge load upstairs and crammed it into her backpack. Not fitting everything, Max took out the food items and crammed them into a tote bag. Then Max went to her desk and sat down with a pad and pencil. She wrote two notes.

Now that she was done with that, Max once again hamped her window open. She threw her bags out on the roof and climbed out. Picking up her bags, Max jumped off the roof; beating her wings hard, she flew out into the twilight. As she left, she sang.

_I don't wanna make this  
Harder than I have to  
__This is how it has to be  
There's so many things I want to say  
But you just don't listen to me_

I don't want to hurt you 

Or did I? Maybe Fang.

_  
You don't want to hurt me _

Not on purpose anyway.

_  
I can't stand you  
And you can't stand me _

The flock couldn't stand her anymore.

_  
We can't rearrange  
You can never change me _

Try as they might, the flock would never change her.

_  
Say goodbye  
Nothing I say could change your mind because_

I can't stay  
Tomorrow I'll be on my way 

Not tomorrow. Today.

_  
So don't expect to find me sleeping in my bed  
'Cuz when you wake up   
I won't be there  
I won't be there_

Everything I say  
You find a way to make it  
Sound like I was born just yesterday   
Everything you taught me  
Doesn't mean a thing  
So I'm going my way

I don't want to hurt you  
You don't want to hurt me   
I can't stand you  
And you can't stand me  
We can't rearrange  
You can never change me  
Say goodbye  
_Nothing I say could change your mind because_

I can't stay  
Tomorrow I'll be on my way  
So don't expect to find me sleeping in my bed   
'Cuz when you wake up  
I won't be there  
I won't be there

_  
This is the last night  
That I spend at home  
And it won't take too long  
For you to notice  
Won't take long for you to find out   
That I'm gone _

Would the Flock notice? More importantly, would they care?

[Fang/3rd person POV

Fang wondered when Max would notice. The Lissa thing was risky. And it wasn't working. Max was showing nothing if it was hurting her. Then again, that wasn't Max. She never would show it if something was hurting her.

Or maybe she had noticed. Fang knew she'd blown up at Nudge, snapped at Angel, and gotten Iggy pissed off because Max had gotten Nudge mad. That wasn't Max.

"Max, Nick, James, Tiffany-Krystal, Zephyr, Ariel! Dinner!" Anne shouted from the kitchen. Oh, great. Well, Fang hadn't smelled smoke or heard an explosion...so it was one of the better nights. He was starving, and so ran down the stairs to the table. Fang saw Anne taking a chicken out of the oven. It was the color of the table Fang was sitting at.

"Oh, no. I've messed it up again. I'm sorry," Anne lamented. Fang shrugged. He was used to eating roast rat. Who was he to complain? Iggy and Gazzy came charging down the stairs then, whispering something about wires and gasoline. Nudge and Angel followed them. Nudge, Angel, and Iggy didn't seem bothered about the crazy-pissed-Max situation. Well, none of the Flock really held grudges against each other. Speaking of, where was Max? Anne seemed to be thinking along the same lines. "Where's Max? Still upstairs? ...MAAAAAAAXXX! DINNER!"

There was no response. Anne sighed. "Go ahead and eat. I'll go get her." She headed upstairs. Fang heard knocking, and Anne's voice. "Max? It's dinnertime. Max? Are you OK? I'm coming in." A door opened upstairs. Then Anne's shout: "Max? Where are you? Max?"

That didn't sound good. Fang rushed upstairs, the rest of the flock at his heels. They burst into Max's room to find Anne with one hand over her mouth, and the room...empty. Max was gone.

**Heh, cliffie. Hope you liked it. Updating ASAP! So review!**


	3. Chapter 3: I'd Do Anything

**Max's Misery Business**

**Chapter 3: I'd Do Anything**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own I'd Do Anything, Simple Plan, or Maximum Ride. Get that through your head already.**

**Note (scene/script form!)**

**Wingsoverthewater: Yes, Simple Plan again. But it fit. And I didn't know what else to do. And I like Simple Plan. And I wanted to write. And...**

**Iggy: You're being like Nudge.**

**Nudge: Hey!**

**Gazzy: (walks up to squabbling Iggy and Nudge and sets off large firecracker) Bang!**

**Nudge and Wingsoverthewater: Aah! What was that for?**

**Gazzy: Wingsoverthewater, you left us at a cliffie! Start the stupid story already!**

**Wingsoverthewater: Fine, jeez.**

[Fang/3rd person POV

Fang stared into the empty room. Max...was gone. His heart started to bang in his chest. Where was she? Max would never disappear like this, without a warning, without telling someone or leaving a note...wait, there was a notepad on her desk. Fang grabbed it and read it as Anne sat down on the bed, distraught. As Fang scanned the paper, his hands shook. Oh, no...

_To the Flock:_

_This isn't my fault. This is for my own good, as well as yours. I know you all don't want me anymore. Don't look for me. Max PS: Fang, go ahead and be happy with Lissa, this isn't your fault. But she's a whore. Don't tell Angel what "whore" means, by the way._

_Anne,_

_Thank you for letting me stay with you. I'm sorry I took some of your stuff, but I need to go. Please take care of the flock everyone else. Thanks again. Max_

Fang's head reeled. Where the heck did Max get that stupid idea that the flock didn't want her? Maybe the School had caught up with her, captured her, and made her write this? No, they would have heard a commotion. Maybe she was being possessed. Fang just didn't want to think Max might have done this voluntarily.

Could it have something to do with her fights with Angel, Nudge, and Iggy? Or maybe, somehow, could Fang have something to do with it? Maybe his thing with Lissa had pushed Max over the edge... Oh, no. He had just been trying to make Max jealous, and it had worked far too well.

Fang sank to the ground. He had loved Max for just about as long as he could remember, but she never seemed to notice him. So he had tried to make her jealous. Getting involved with slutty Lissa was the last thing he wanted to do, but he had thought it would work. How wrong he had been.

Fang suddenly realized that the rest of the Flock had come up. Angel, tears in her blue eyes, was asking a sniffling Nudge if they had accidentally made Max mad enough so that they would leave. Iggy was trying to convince them that it was not their fault. And Gazzy...

"Fang, are you okay? M-Max will come back, right?" Gazzy was sitting beside Fang, looking simultaneously frightened, sad, worried, and angry. Fang's shoulders slumped. "I don't know, Gaz. I just don't know."

At eleven PM Anne finally made a worried Flock go to bed. Thankfully, the next day was Saturday...the perfect day to spend at home, worrying.

Fang woke up slowly at about 9 AM. The first thought that hit him was the remembering that Max was gone. Gone. Gone...Was she back?

Fang jumped out of bed, adrenaline coursing through his veins. He bounded out of bed, pulled on a t-shirt and jeans, and ran down the hall to Max's room. Fang knocked on the door. Silence. He quietly cracked open the door...

Nobody was there. Fang's shoulders slumped. He turned on his heel and walked back to his room. Fang had to face it now. Max was gone, of her own accord, and no matter what he said, it was his fault. He turned on his CD player and slipped in a random CD as tears started to blur his vision. Oh, god. Fang hadn't cried since he was...since he could remember. He wiped the tears off his face and sat down on his bed, lying facedown on his black duvet cover as the music played.

_Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time_

I can't stop thinking about you, Max.

_But you're out there_

Where are you? Are you safe? Are you OK?

_And I'm here waiting_

I'm still waiting, Max. I will wait forever, Fang thought.

_And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid_

If only he had been brave enough to tell her...

_  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight_

_This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand_

_I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past_

Fang knew why he couldn't put Max in the past. Because she'd always been there for him. And he would never stop hoping she would come back.

_  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?_

If Fang ever saw Max again, would Max remember him?

_  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you  
__  
Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school_

Escaping the School together, being on the run, watching each other's back...

_  
And leave this place  
To never come back_

Max had left. Would she come back?

_So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting_

_This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again_

_I close my eyes  
And all I see is you_

Fang closed his eyes... and sure enough, pictures of Max floated into his brain. Max sleeping, serene and peaceful. Max crying but trying to hide it. Max holding Angel, Gaz, and Nudge. Max laughing. Max punching Ari's lights out. Max flying, Max fighting, Max scared, Max smiling, Max talking, Max shouting, Max sleeping. His beautiful Max.

_  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
And I'd do anything for you_

_I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you _

When the song was over, Fang locked his door. He curled up in bed, still in day clothes. Even in the privacy of his room, he still would not let the tears come.

**Note: sniff Poor Fang. Please review! Thanks to everyone. Hope you liked it. **

**PS: I might change the title! Anybody have an idea?**

**PPS: Happy Christmachanukwanzikah! **


	4. Chapter 4: Apologize

**Max's Misery Business**

**Chapter 3: Apologize  
**

**Note: The usual...No flames. I hope this one doesn't suck. I was blocked. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I. Don't. Own. Maximum. Ride. Get it? Good. I also don't own Timbaland's Apologize.**

[Max/3rd person POV

Max, carrying her backpack and tote bag, flew away from Anne's house. It seemed that her wings knew where she was going, though Max didn't. It was some sort of subconscious instinct. For the first fifteen minutes or so, Max used her "warp drive flight" as Gazzy had named it. Then when she slowed down, Max realized where she was headed. To Dr. Martinez's house. She needed someone to talk to, and she could talk to either Dr. Martinez or Ella. The problem was, it was getting dark. Max definitely couldn't fly from Virginia to California in the period of one and a half hours. Max stopped her flight and hovered, looking for a place to stay. Spotting a small cave in a cliff, Max flew down and landed on the outside. After making sure there were no inhabitants in the cave, Max set her stuff down and made camp. She was much more well prepared for her leaving, so Max almost felt pampered. She had blankets, matches, food, her MacBook, and her iPod- a lot better rationing than the Flock's usual bag of bologna, ten matches, and some old sweatshirts. But as Max set up camp, she felt odd. Empty. If the Flock was with her, Nudge would be asking when dinner was, Iggy and Gazzy would be contemplating a new explosive, Angel murmuring something to Total and Celeste, and Fang would be helping set up.

Max shook the thoughts out of her head. No! The Flock didn't want her anymore. Why was she still missing them? That was when Max realized that she might have royally screwed up. Should...should she go back to the Flock? Maybe it had been her fault. But no. Then she'd have to grovel and beg to be let back in. She would have to eat crow. (a revolting and cannibalistic thought because of her avian DNA, but that was besides the point).

Besides, Max was sure the Flock didn't want her. Fang- her second-in-command, her right-hand man, her copilot, had rejected her first. Gone for some other girl. Hadn't Fang been flirting with her before they came to Anne's? Well, as close as Mr. Emotionless-as-a-rock would ever come to flirting (a.k.a smiling a bit and talking a lot). Then Angel, Max's baby. Then Nudge and Iggy. Yes, Max was sure the Flock didn't want her.

And the Flock had better not come groveling to her. It was too late to apologize.

_I'm holding on your rope,_

Fang always had been Max's rope, her support.

_  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
I'm hearing what you say but I just can't make a sound_

Maybe Max should have told Fang about her feelings when he had been "flirting". Or told one of the Flock when they had asked her what was wrong.

_  
You tell me that you need me_

Hadn't Fang told her that Jeb got the Flock out of their cages, but Max had kept them out? What type of repayment for keeping Fang out of his cage was this?

_  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say..._

_That it's too late to apologize  
It's too late_

It was too late to apologize.

_  
I said it's too late to apologize  
It's too late_

_I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you_

No, Max wouldn't take another chance. The Flock would just cut her down again.

_  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothing new - yeah  
I loved you with the a fire red-_

_Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
"Sorry" like an angel_

_Heaven let me think it was you_

Max had sort of always thought that Fang would be hers. She supposed she was wrong.

_  
But I'm afraid..._

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-  
I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet... off the ground..._

Max brushed the hot tears away. The Flock didn't need her. She was not going back.

**Not a song taht I really like, but a fitting one. As I said, I was blocked.**


	5. Chapter 5: When You're Gone

Max's Misery Business

Ch. 5: When You're Gone

Note: Yeah, two chappies in one day! One of the easiest chapters to write...the words sort of flowed onto the screen. Hopefully I didn't make Fang sound too girly...I'm a girl, what did you expect? No flames, please.

Disclaimer: I don't own MR. End of story. Nor do I own When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne.

[Fang/3rd Person POV

On Monday, the Flock had to go back to school (the normal type). As Fang started to twirl the combination lock on his locker, his fingers kept slipping. He tried four times before he managed to open his locker. Fang's mind kept drifting. To Max. He would have gone out to look for her, but Anne wouldn't allow it, and the note Max left had told him not to. Thoughts of Max ran through his head. Was she safe? Was she cold and hungry? Had she been torn to bits by Erasers? Fang could hardly stand not knowing. And he could hardly stand knowing that this was his fault.

"Hey baby!" Lissa shoved a couple kids out of her path and walked up to Fang. She put her hand on his shoulder to turn him towards her, probably for a kiss- and Fang shoved her away.

"Hey, what's wrong, Nick baby?" Lissa said. Fang's vision went red. Though it mostly wasn't her fault...well, Fang didn't care. He was so angry at this whore he couldn't see straight.

Lissa had picked herself up, and she caught up with him and stepped in her path. "What's wrong, Nick hon?"

Fang pushed her away. "Leave me alone. Max left and now she hates me. Just go away."

Lissa glared at him. "You're taking it out on me because that fugly dirtbag you call a girl ran off? Nick sweetie, I can make you happier than that little sewer rat ever could."

That did it. Fang exploded. He shoved Lissa into a locker, not caring if the whole world saw and laughed because Fang was picking on a girl. How dare she call Max a sewer rat, a dirt bag.

Fang pinned Lissa against a wall and put his face an inch away from hers. "You fucking bitch. You call Max a dirtbag, a sewer rat. She's better than you could ever hope to be, you ugly plastic bimbo. Go fuck yourself in a hole, because you'll never amount to anything, you piece of shit."

Then Fang walked away, leaving the whole corridor staring at him. He didn't care.

After school, Fang dragged his backpack to his room. All day he hadn't been able to focus. He'd been thinking about Max. Fang crumpled on his bed and let his flood of thoughts overwhelm him.

_He had made Max leave. If she died, it was his fault. Fang would never be able to tell him how he felt about her. The Flock had no leader. How would they go on without Max? Would she go on with her saving the world? Would she miss him? Would Max find another guy? It was his fault..._

Fang sat up. He reached for his radio and turned it on. An Avril Lavigne song was playing, but Fang didn't really care. All he needed was music to push his awful thoughts away.

_I always needed time on my own_

Fang sometimes hated having people around him, except for Max. He almost never minded her company.

_  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

The past three days had felt like a century.

_And the bed where you lie  
__is made up on your side_

_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take_

Maybe the wingbeats she took.

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

The Flock needed Max. He needed Max.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you_

Fang missed Max so bad.

_When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too_

Max's face was imprinted on Fang's mind. He'd seen her every day of his life.

_When you're gone  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before_

Fang had never felt like he did for Max. Not for anyone.

_Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you_

He just couldn't stop thinking of her.

_And the clothes you left  
they lie on my floor  
And they smell just like you_

Fang closed his eyes. He could still remember how Max smelled- he could remember everything about her.

_I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_We were made for each other_

Fang had always thought that they were perfectly matched.

_Out here forever_

Wherever they were. 

_I know we were  
Yeah Yeah_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul_

Max had always given her heart and soul to everything she did. And because she did, I did too.

_  
I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you..._

The song ended. Fang slowly sat up. More images of Max floated through his head. Max, screaming at Gazzy and Iggy for blowing up her favorite pair of pants. Max, looking blissful as she bit into a chocolate-chip cookie. Max, flying- beautiful, strong, and free. Max, being tickled by Nudge and Angel. Max, looking at Fang with an emotion in her beautiful brown eyes that Fang found hard to name...oh. It was longing. Love.

Fang made up his mind. He had to go look for Max, no matter what the note said.

**I think that was one of my best chappies...maybe because I love that song so much. Review now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Max's Misery Business**

**Ch. 6**

**Note: I'm so sorry it took so long to get this out. I went skiing and I was blocked. So no song this time. Updates might get even more few and far apart because school starts up again soon. I'm starting 1st person POVs because 3rd is really hard for me. I slipped up in the last chappie a couple times, if you noticed. But forgive me if Max doesn't sound like Max, or Fang doesn't sound like Fang, or anything else. I'm not James Patterson. And the usual. Enjoy, no flames please! **

**Disclaimer: Of _course_ I own MR! (sarcasm sarcasm sarcasm)**

**Oh, the Voice is underlined. Max's thoughts are in _italics._**

[Fang POV

Where could Max have gone? That was the million-dollar question. She could be headed anywhere. San Francisco, Paris, Honolulu, Shanghai, Mexico City, New Delhi, the North Pole, Antarctica. I had no idea where to look.

So I asked the Flock. After dinner, I called a mini-meeting in my room. It felt so wrong because these meetings are always called by _Max_. They're always in _her_ room. And mostly because she wasn't here. After Ig, Nudge, Gaz, and Angel came, I shut the door and locked it. "Guys, I officially don't care what Max's note said. I need to go look for her. Do you all know where she might be?"

Gazzy shrugged. Iggy said, "Why do you care? She said don't look for her, Fang."

That made Fang tense up with rage. Didn't Iggy miss Max? "So you're saying you don't care if Max is back at the School, being eaten by Erasers. Iggy, you have problems."

"I have problems, Fang? No kidding, I'm a blind, mutant freak who's being chased by insane genetic scientists!"

Fang nodded reluctantly. He had meant it because of Ig's seeming coldheartedness, but those were good points.

"But she _said_ don't look for her, I just was honoring her wishes." Ig pointed out.

Angel said, "Maybe she went to go look for Itexes and Schools to destroy?"

But Nudge, unusually quiet, shook her head. "I have an idea, come with me." She led the Flock to Max's room, which was unnaturally quiet and tidy. She touched Max's bedspread. The notepad Max had left the note on. Max's armoire and desk.

Fang and Angel looked at Nudge like she was crazy. Gazzy had told Iggy what was happening, and Iggy cried, "Nudge, what the heck are you doing?

Nudge went to Max's bed again, closed her eyes, and slid her long-fingered, pink-nail-polished, chocolate-brown-skinned hands over the bedframe, blankets, and pillows. Then her eyes opened with a start. "Touch power says she was thinking about going to Arizona to see Dr. Martinez and Ella." (A/N: I'm assuming that the whole flock knows who Dr. Martinez and Ella are).

Fang smiled. "Thanks, Nudge. Now help me pack some stuff up, I gotta go find Max."

[Max POV

It's raining. (A/N: It's actually raining as I write this) I was planning to arrive in Arizona today, to see Dr. Martinez and Ella. But it's pouring in sheets, and there might be thunder and lightning anytime now, and despite how tasty Kentucky Fried Chicken is, I don't think New Mexico Lightning Fried Bird Kid is very good, not that I care because it'd probably be the Erasers eating me.

Speaking of Erasers, since I left Anne's a week ago I haven't seen a trace of them. Excellent..but what if they're in Virginia, ripping the flock to bits? My throat started to close up and my heart started to pound. No! The Flock could take care of themselves, if they didn't want me that was too bad for them. What did I care if Erasers ate them?

You do care. You care because you love them, even if you think they don't love you.

I groan. _Long time, no annoy, Voice. I don't love them! They hate me. Leave me alone. _

Max... you still have to save the world. Now without the Flock.

_I don't care. Can I do it in gale force winds? No. So later, okay Voice?_

The stupid Voice didn't respond. Oh well. The winds and rain were getting harder now, so I wrapped up in a blanket I took from Anne and moved my stuff to the back of the cave I was sheltering in. Starting a fire, I made some hot tea (jasmine white, my favorite) and settled in the back of the cave...with nothing to do. So I sipped my tea and listened to the whoosh of the wind and the tapping of the rain. Eventually thoughts floated to the front of my mind.

_ Where was the Flock? Were they safe? Were they still at Anne's? Did they miss me? Did they care that I was gone? Was Fang still going steady with Lissa? Was my baby Angel OK without me? _

So many thoughts. No matter how hard I tried to avoid them, they kept bugging me. As I leaned forwards to grab my iPod out of my backpack, I heard a familiar sound. A sound that I had only heard from myself for so long. The sound of wingbeats. What the heck?

**Heh heh, cliffie! Don't kill me. Hope you liked it. Review review review! Now!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Max's Misery Business**

**Ch. 7**

**Hi! I know, I haven't updated for a bit. I'm back at school, it's harder. Sorry. So the usual. No flames, R&R. Whoever's POV it is has their thoughs italicized. Voice is underlined. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer. Don't own MR. Get it into your head.**

**Oh, Fang gets sort of OOC. Sorry.**

[Fang POV

It was raining, and the winds were crazy. I was flying low so I wouldn't get hit by lightning. _Oh my god, is Max out in this weather?_ I can't stop thinking about her.

I'm probably over New Mexico, and it seems to be flash flooding **(A/N: Does it flash flood like so in New Mexico? If not, I'm sorry...I live in California.)**. How did I get here so fast? Flew like crazy for the whole day, then the weather got nasty. My wings feel like they're gonna drop off. If Nudge hadn't made me bring one of Anne's old rain jackets, I'd have pneumonia. But my wings are freezing.

Speaking of Anne...hope she didn't flip when she figured out I was gone too...wow, this lack of people is making me ramble. Like Nudge! Geez.

Caves, caves, caves. There are lots of caves around here, that's where Max would go. I swooped down to a nearby cave...it was empty. The ceiling was dripping. Max wouldn't shelter there.

An indent in a sheer face of rock? Inhabited by eagles. No Max.

Big, dark, deep cave? Empty.

I lofted myself up to another cave. _I'll have to shelter here_, I thought, _it's getting too wild_ out there. I landed at a jog in a small cave. Dropping my backpack filled with food, clothes, blankets, and other necessities, I started to clear the debris out of the cave. It was surprisingly clean. Just a few rocks, dirt, and...

A feather. A light brown feather, speckled with dark brown. It was bigger than most birds'. I knew where it had come from.

It was Max's feather. I looked down and saw a few Converse prints, and a scratched-up area where I think she must have landed or taken off. There was a brown hair there, another Chuck Taylor print there...Max had been there! There were no ashes from a fire, or matches, so she hadn't stayed long... She had to be somewhere around there, otherwise the feather would have blown away. So I picked up my backpack, snapped my huge black wings out, and took off.

I looked around for more caves. There weren't many. Curls of smoke floated out of a small, sheltered cave in the side of an overhanging crag. Something was glowing, burning in there. I flew towards it. Was Max in there?

[Max POV

What the heck? Wingbeats? Maybe it was a hawk...no, too big. Flying Erasers? Nah, the School wouldn't be stupid enough to send just one. Could it be...one of my flock? Then, a voice.

"Max? Maaaxxx? MAAAAXXX! Where are you?"

Fang?

I felt like there were two people inside of me, having an argument.

_Stay! You love him, you want to go home, you want to see him._

_Run! What if he tries to hurt you? The flock doesn't want you_

_STAY!_

_GO!_

As if I wasn't crazy enough, with a Voice in my head. I didn't need Multiple Personality Disorder...

Before I could listen to any of the arguing people, someone landed in the opening of the cliff.

"Fang! Oh my god... Fang!"

I'd wanted to see him, I'd missed him so bad. But now I couldn't move.

Fang walked slowly towards me. There was an undescribable look in his eyes as he spread his arms. I fell into his hug. He enveloped me in his wings, whispering, "Oh, my god, Max. Max, Max.."

I wrapped my arms around his lean, hard body. "Fang...I'm sorry."

He hugged me back, fiercely. "Max, why did you run away? We all missed you so much."

"No you didn't." That made me pull away. Liar.

"Max, we did. So much. I'm so sorry." Fang's eyes were almost watering. Almost- we're talking about Fang. He's not going to go sob-fest on me.

Fang sat down, and motioned to me to do the same. "Max, everyone did miss you. And I...I'm... Well..." Then he started on the longest speech I'd ever heard him say.

"Max, I'm sorry about the Lissa thing...I...I love you. I've loved you for just about ever. And you never really noticed me. So I was trying to make you jealous. And you got all mad and left. I'm sorry..."

My heart skipped a beat. Fang loved me? YES! How to tell him? He was just sitting there, looking melancholy. So I did the easiest explanation. I reached up and kissed him.

As my lips met his, and we leaned forwards in a passionate kiss, I felt Fang's anger melt into forgiveness, and felt my own melting in the same way.

When we broke apart, we said in unison, probably the hardest things to say in the world.

"I love you...I'm sorry."

Then Fang hugged me and picked up my backpack. Then we walked towards the mouth of the cave, took off, and flew back to Anne's. I was finally going back to the Flock, where I belonged.

**The End! Hope you liked the story. This wasn't my best chap, but oh well. Read my other stories! Thanks to:**

**Demon Of The Rising Dark, my first reviewer of my first story! Thanks so much! Hugs.**

**Ur.Fav.Gurl.Is.Here, 5 reviews. **

**Maximum Writers, 5 reviews. **

**Angel unseen, 4 reviews.**

**siriusly-confused22, 2 reviews.**

**Mute Melody, 2 reviews**

**annaconda017, 2 reviews**

**Fang's Stalker, 2 reviews**

**and**

**xxprettyemogirlxx, 1 review**

**Makmay04, 1 review**

**Alexz1jude, 1 review**

**edwardcullenpreferbrunetts, 1 review**

**superbeaner, 1 review**

**Love you all for reviewing! Please read Carols, my Xmas story (yeah, past Xmas...oh well) and watch for my other posts! See you around XD**

**Wingsoverthewater**


	8. AN

Note: Hey, all my Max's Misery Business fans! Thank you so much for keeping MMB on your alert. Sorry this isn't another chappie. I didn't really write MMB as something I could write a sequel to. Of course, if you have ideas, review or message me and I'll try my best. I'm just letting you guys know that I have a new story...actually I've got three chapters on it. I forgot to put this up It's called Maximum Ride: The Musical! So read and review! Hope you guys like it.


	9. Another AN

Hello faithful readers! *sigh* Bad news. For some very personal reasons, I am changing my pen name. If you want to know the story, PM me. I'm now Broken-once-again. Thanks.


	10. Yet another AN

Another A/N. I have decided that instead of creating security like hell, I'll just create a new account. If you are one of my beloved readers, PM me for my new pen name. Thank you.


End file.
